villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bloodman
Bloodman is a minor antagonist from the manga/anime series, Fairy Tail. He is an Etherious that possesses the Curse powers of all Nine Demon Gates, including Mard Geer Tartaros. Due to his great power, he serves alongside Zeref as one of Alvarez's Spriggan 12. Among of the people of Ishgar, he is known as the Grim Reaper, based on his death-like appearance. He is voiced by Kenichiro Matsuda in the Japanese and Brad Hawkins in the English version of the anime. Appearance Living up to his namesake, Bloodman presents himself as a massive, Grim-Reaper like figure, with dark shades of color. He wears a purple cloak that goes over his head, while his main body is red itself, hence his name. When he unleashes his Third Seal, he takes on a ghastly appearance where his eyes and mouth becoming nothing but bright silhouettes. Personality Bloodman appears to be a vicious and sadistic monster of a being that enjoys the thrill of slaughtering many. When he was first introduced, he initially spoke in ancient English (albeit a little modernized during the Elizabethan era). Because of his bloodthirsty nature, he can come across being highly arrogant and often looks down his opponents, which would be the downfall of him. Powers and Abilities Bloodman is an Etherious that possesses a variety of Curse powers, including those from the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros and Mard Geer Tartaros himself. As such, he is one of Zeref's more powerful creations and due to his immense power, he is likely the third strongest Etherious (with Larcade Dragneel and E.N.D. surpassing him). In addition to his Curse powers, he has access to using all third seals, due to his body being comprised of Magical Barrier Particles. Powers *'Ice Devil Slayer Magic': Demon slaying magic that derives from Silver Fullbuster, Bloodman can make use of this magic by manipulating the elements of ice, as well as consuming ice itself to increase the power of his magic. *'Thorn Curse': A Curse power that derives from Mard Geer Tartaros, Bloodman is capable of summoning sharp vines from the ground, strong enough to pierce through his targets with relative ease. *'Bomb Curse': A Curse power that derives from Jackal, Bloodman is capable of conjuring explosions from his hand and use them to blast his opponents away. *'Tenga Goken': A Curse power that derives from Ezel, Bloodman can sharpen his arms into sharp blades and use them as swords themselves. They are powerful enough to send shockwaves in the air, capable of cracking Gajeel's iron skin. *'Tenchi Kaimei': A Curse power that derives from Torafuzar, Bloodman can summon a large immense of dark, poisonous water that will kill those who dare attempt to swim in and swallow it. *'Absorption Curse': A Curse power that derives from Franmalth, Bloodman is given the ability to absorb the souls of others and use their magic powers. *'Enhancement': A Curse power that derives from Kyôka, Bloodman can use this power to enhance his physical capablities, as well as increasing and decreasing a person's sense. *'Calamity Curse': A Curse power that derives from Tempester, Bloodman can summon a gust of wind and use them to create destructive calamities. *'Macro': A Curse power that derives from Seilah, Bloodman can use this power to take control and manipulate a person's mindset and actions. *'Necromancer': A Curse power that derives from Keyes, Bloodman is able to summon the undead and control their entire actions. Abilities *'First Seal': The First Seal allows Bloodman manipulate the shape and form of his body. Due to its intangibility, it essentially grants him immunity to all forms of physical and magical attacks. *'Second Seal': The Second Seal allows Bloodman to summon a large mass of skulls around him, which suck in the lives of those that are nearby. *'Third Seal': The Third Seal grants Bloodman a drastic change in his appearance where his entire body becomes shrouded in Magical Barrier Particles. It is essentially his trump card, as he uses this to bring death upon those that challenge him. Gallery Manga Bloodman's full appearance.png|Bloodman's introduction. Bloodman Close-up.png Bloodman profile.png|Bloodman without his hood. Bloodman and Larcade ready for battle.png|Bloodman and Larcade. Anime Bloodman appears.png Trivia *Bloodman and Larcade are the only Etherious to be official members of the Spriggan 12. *Although Bloodman is officially stated to wield the powers of all Nine Demon Gates, he is only seen using four powers out the nine (excluding Mard Geer). External links * . Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Military Category:Demon Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Rivals Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Magic Category:One-Man Army Category:Barbarian Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Death Gods Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Genocidal Category:Right-Hand Category:Necromancers Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Enforcer Category:Enigmatic